


Un Giorno (One Day)

by TheArkOfVoid



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Italiano, New Character - Freeform, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, The Brothers living a new life in a different world, ptsd maybe, tragic, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArkOfVoid/pseuds/TheArkOfVoid
Summary: Cosa accadrebbe se il proprio mondo si sconvolgesse all' improvviso? Come sarebbe la vita di tutti i giorni, senza quel piccolo particolare che conosciamo dall'infanzia? E' una domanda che, apparentemente, ha una risposta facile. Ma mi sono resa conto che non è così. Perchè dietro una domanda ci sono numerose risposte, ed ogni risposta cela una storia. Una storia bella quanto complessa. Quindi... cosa accadrebbe se un giorno, svegliandoti, ti mancasse un piccolo particolare che non riesci a ricordare?





	Un Giorno (One Day)

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima volta che pubblico un mio lavoro qui. Se avete già letto questa fanfiction è perchè l'avevo precedentemente pubblicata su EFP, dove potete trovarmi con l'username Bloody_Twilight_13 (Si, lo so, è un nome stupido, ma non riesco a cambiarlo). Buona lettura e ci vediamo alla fine della storia.

Il cielo era limpido, di un blu ipnotico. Due pettirossi cinguettavano sul davanzale, Hannah si era appena alzata, erano solo le 7:15, quindi decise di salire al piano di sopra e svegliare Ed e suo fratello.  
La giornata si prospettava lunga per loro. Quando scesero, lui ed Al discuterono sul da farsi in fabbrica.  
"Fratellone, che ne dici se usassimo come carburante del gas?" Chiese Al, con il tono dolce e maturo di sempre.  
Erano passati cinque anni da quando la guerra era finita e i nazzisti erano stati cacciati via dall'Europa. Alcuni si rifugiarono in Sud-America, altri in Giappone.  
"Sarebbe un' ottima idea, c'è un grande risparmio e l'inquinamento si riduce al minimo, se usiamo del gas naturale." Rispose Ed. Durante il dopo-guerra, Churchill aveva risollevato l'economia del pease con la vendita di automobili.  
Hannah arrivò in sala da pranzo con un vassoio pieno di pancetta e uova al tegamino, tre tazze grandi e due caraffe di thè Assam e latte caldi. Naturalmente a Edward luccicarono gli occhi nel vedere tutto quel ben di Dio, era dalla sera prima che non mangiava. Aveva quasi digiunato alla notizia della morte di Hoffmann, il suo grande amico, non che redattore del suo romanzo.  
Il giorno seguente ci sarebbero stati i funerali di lui e della moglie, morti in un incidente.  
"Fratellone, se vuoi vengo anche io al funerale del signor Hoffmann." Si era offerto Al, ma non voleva costringerlo ad andare ad un altro funerale. Quindi, ci andò solo lui.  
"Approposito, Ed, come procede con il tuo romanzo? -Intervenne Hannah- E' un titolo strano, non so quanto sarà famoso: 'L'alchimista d' Acciaio'. Sembra qualcosa di fantascientifico." Disse ridacchiando, la signorina Fischer.  
Eppure, per i due Elric, non era così. Erano passati 15 anni da quando si erano lasciati alle spalle il loro passato, ed ormai credevano di aver sognato tutto quanto: l'alchimia, gli homunculi, tutte quelle persone, il loro viaggio alla ricerca della Pietra Filosofale! Pensavano di aver sognato tutto, di averlo immaginato poichè, in un mondo come quello, l'alchimia era pura leggenda, come Shamballa, soltanto leggenda. Ma Ed decise comunque di esprimere questo sogno al resto del mondo.  
"Procede bene, ma... Forse hai ragione te. Non credo che diventerà un Best-seller." Rispose lui.  
[...]  
Due anni dopo la pubblicazione del libro, diventò fra i più venduti, e ricevette anche un nobel per la letteratura.  
Era il compleanno di Al, che andava per i quaranta, quando i fratelli Elric ricevettero la notizia che aspettavano da oltre un mese. Il loro progetto di creare un combustibile ecologico e duraturo usando metanolo e anidride solforosa, aveva funzionato. Ricevettero la notizia che il loro nuovo combustibile era stato approvato ed etichettato.  
"Hai sentito fratellone, ce l'abbiamo fatta!" Esclamò Alphonse tutto entusiasta. Mentre Ed era ancora un po' scioccato.  
"Dobbiamo dirlo ad Hannah, quando torna!" Quella notizia era il più bel regalo che Al potesse ricevere.  
Ma sfortunatamente, la ragazza non tornò.  
Il giorno dopo Ed si alzò presto con l'intenzione di cercarla, Fisher non era ancora tornata e i fratelli erano non poco preoccupati.  
"Secondo te Al, perchè non è tornata?"  
"Non so, forse si sarà trattenuta alle ferrovie per lavoro." I due discutevano.  
Quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, credendo che si trattasse di lei andarono ad aprire in fretta ma... Al suo posto c'erano due agenti in borghese che diedero la notizia più tragica che si potesse ricevere.

Dopo il funerale, decisero di trasferisi da un' altra parte. Non potevano stare in una casa non propria.

[...]  
Un altro anno passò, ed i fratelli divennerò inventori del secolo, persino Fermi si congratulò con loro.  
I due si erano trasferiti a Nuova York, con la speranza di dimenticare tutto quello che era succeso negli ultimi tempi.

Vissero una vita tranquilla, normale.

Un giorno, mentre Ed rovistava in un baule ritrovò alcuni vecchi auto-mail , di cui uno interamente in acciaio, era bellissimo, e le rifiniture erano fantastiche, il miglior auto-mail che avesse mai visto. Sotto il polso vi era una targhetta con un codice, ed un nome: "Rockbell". Nel leggerlo apparve nella sua mente un immagine: una ragazza, davvero bella, capelli biondi raccolti in una coda, un dolce sorriso, degli occhi azzurri splendidi, ed un nome... "Winry" .

Ed non riusciva a ricordare chi fosse ma, in qualche modo, sentiva di amarla. Poi ritrovò anche un orologio da taschino molto vecchio, con una strana rappresentazione: un drago in un simbolo geometrico ed una corona d'alloro in basso. Lo aprì e da un lato vi era inciso "Non dimenticare 3. Oct . 11 "! Ed anche in quel momento riaffiorarono molti ricordi.  
Poi rammentò del best-seller di cui era autore, e del sogno che lui ed Al fecero.  
Stranamente una lacrima righò il suo volto, e cadde su una foto di lui e suo fratello in riva ad un fiume, con una donna davvero bella, poi pronunciò una parola: "Mamma..." e  
Non capiva perchè ma non riusciva a smettere di piangere. Arrivò Al nel sentire degli strani lamenti.  
Nel vedere la foto, l'orologio, il braccio meccanico e Ed piangente, anche lui scoppiò.  
Si abbracciarono e piansero insieme. Compresero l'inevitabile passato.  
"Fratellone... Quello non era u-un sogno..."  
"Lo-lo so, Al... mi mancano...."  
"Anche a me... come ... abbiamo potuto... come... aver dimenticato..."  
Singhiozzando cercavano le parole per spiegare tutto... si accasciarono a terra.  
Per anni avevano creduto di aver fatto il medesimo sogno e di aver inspiegabilmente dimenticato il loro passato.  
Ma in quel momento capirono che era tutto vero.

Quella stessa sera, con il libro de "L'Alchimista d' Acciaio" in mano, i fratelli Elric decisero di tentare di aprire il portale, di nuovo. Tracciarono con del sale da cucina per terra quello che doveva essere un cerchio alchemico, erano passati anni da l'ultima trasmutazione e non ricordavano granchè.  
Tentarono, ma invano.  
Dopo un' ora passata a cancellare e tracciare nuovi cerchi e provare nuovamente la trasmutazione, si arresero.  
Non erano più in grado di aprire il portale.

 

[...]

Un mese passa e i fratelli decidono di non dimenticare, continuano la loro vita come persone normali..... ma chissà, magari un giorno riusciranno a tornare a casa, ad Amestris... un giorno ricorderanno come fare per aprire il portale e tornare a Resemboll. Un giorno magari....  
....Ricorderanno che, prima dello scoppio della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, loro e Mustang chiusero il portale per sempre, al fine di evitare che scoppino guerre fra i due mondi, come avevano rischiato succedesse.  
....Ricorderanno di non poter mai più usare l' alchimia e tornare a casa.  
....Ricorderanno chi era quell'uomo che tanto somigliava a loro, che li amava come un padre, e che si è lasciato uccidere da quel mostro chiamato Envy, pur di far chiudere i portale.

Un giorno...

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi state chiedendo se ci sarà un seguito, vi avverto già da ora che, almeno su questa fanfiction, non metterò più mano.  
> Grazie per aver seguito fino a qui.


End file.
